Materialien aus Drachen
thumb|Monsterjäger in einer Rüstung aus [[Lagiacrus-Haut]]Sowohl in der Mythologie als auch in der Fiktion werden Drachen von Menschen gejagt und getötet. Während dies meist passiert, um sich selbst oder das Vieh vor dem Drachen zu schützen oder den Schatz des Drachen zu erbeuten, gibt es auch viele Fälle, in denen aus dem Körper des Drachen Materialien gewonnen werden, die auf vielseitige Art und Weise verwendet werden. Beispiele aus der Spieleserie Monster Hunter werden nicht aufgelistet, da in diesen Spielen alle möglichen Materialien der unterschiedlichsten Wyvern-Arten zur Konstruktion von Rüstungen und Waffen verwendet werden und diese Beispiele in diesem Artikel Überhand nehmen würden. Informationen darüber, welche Materialien für welches Equipment verwendet werden können, finden sich im Monster Hunter Wiki. Blut thumb|Eine Phiole Drachenblut aus PottermoreHauptartikel: Drachenblut Dem Blut der Drachen wurden in der Mythologie vielerlei magische Wirkungen zugesagt. So soll es in der Nibelungensage die Haut unverwundbar machen und, wenn man es trinkt, die Fähigkeit verleihen, die Sprache der Vögel zu sprechen. Während das Blut einiger Drachen giftig oder ätzend sein soll, schrieb Hildegard von Bingen dem Drachenblut Heilwirkung zu, jedoch nur in sehr geringen Dosen.Hildegard von Bingen: Physica Das Blut eines Vischap kann verwendet werden, um Speere bis zur Unzerstörbarkeit zu härten. Außerdem soll es den Speer absolut tödlich machenGerhard J. Bellinger, Knaurs Lexikon der Mythologie. Über 3000 Stichwörter zu den Mythen aller Völker, Knaurs, ISBN 3-82-89-4154-0. In den Harry Potter Romanen von J.K. Rowling sind zwölf Verwendungszwecke für Drachenblut bekannt, u.a. Wundheilung und diverse Reinigungszwecke.Harry Potter Lexikon: Drachenblut In vielen Werken, z.B. dem Videospiel Drakensang, ist Drachenblut eine seltene Zutat für diverse ZaubertränkeDrakensang Wiki: Drachenblut Drachenstein thumb|Der Drachenstein von LuzernHauptartikel: Drachenstein Der Drachenstein ist ein Mineral, das sich nach den meisten Quellen im Kopf des Drachen befindet. Nach manchen Quellen muss es dem lebenden Drachen entnommen, der Drache aber danach getötet werden, damit es seine magischen Kräfte entfaltet. Fett Manche Versionen der Nibelungensage berichten, dass der Drachentöter Sigurd nicht im Blut (siehe oben), sondern im Fett des Drachen Fafnir badete, um unverwundbar zu werden. Edward Topsell beschrieb, dass das Fett der Drachen, wenn man es in der Sonne trocknet, gegen Geschwüre hilft. Mischt man es hingegen mit Honig und Öl, hilft es gegen BlindheitStrange Science: Dragons and Dinosaurs. Die Bewohner der Insel der gepeinigten Jungfrauen aus Walter Moers Roman Wilde Reise durch die Nacht ''stellen aus Drachentran Sonnencreme herWalter Moers (2001), '''Wilde Reise durch die Nacht', Eichborn, ISBN 3-8218-0890-X. Fleisch Hauptartikel: Nahrungsmittel aus Drachen In manchen mythologischen und fiktiven Quellen wird das Fleisch von Drachen gegessen, während es nach anderen Quellen giftig ist. Die Darstellung geht von Werk zu Werk auseinander. Das Fleisch des Haselwurms soll demjenigen, der es isst, spezielle Fähigkeiten verleihen, die je nach Quelle variieren.Sagen.at: Die Sprache der Vögel und der Blumen Gift Teilweise wurde das Gift der Drachen als Pfeilgift verwendet. So soll z.B. Herakles seine Pfeile in das Gift der Hydra getaucht haben, um damit effektiver töten zu können. Heliodoros berichtet, dass äthiopische Schützen ihre Pfeile aus dem gleichen Grund in Drachengift tauchenFriedrich Thiedemann (1811), Anatomie und Naturgeschichte des Drachens. Tatsächlich wird in Togo eine Mischung aus Schlangen- und Pflanzengift als Pfeilgift verwendet. Haut Hauptartikel: Drachenhaut Die Haut der Drachen ist sehr widerstandsfähig und von feuerfesten, nach einigen Quellen sehr schönen Schuppen bedeckt. Aus diesem Grund ist sie zumindest in Videospielen ein beliebtes Material für Rüstungen. Aus der Mythologie ist z.B. die Verwendung von Leviathan-Haut zur Herstellung von Lichtkleidern oder Rostams Drachenhaut-Rüstung Babr-e Bayān bekannt. *Laut Dr. Ernest Drake sollen sich aus Drachenhaut und Drachenknochen auch gute Flugmaschinen bauen lassen.Dr. Ernest Drake (2004), Expedition in die geheime Welt der Drachen, arsEdition, ISBN 978-3-7607-4818-4 *In William Shakespeares Macbeth ist eine der Zutaten, die die Hexen in ihrem Zaubertrank verwenden, eine Drachenschuppe. *Edward Topsell beschreibt, dass die Haut der Amphisbaene, um einen Stock gewickelt, giftige Tiere fernhält, ähnlich dem Horn eines Einhorns. Um einen Olivenstock gewickelt wirkt sie sogar als Heilmittel gegen allerlei GebrechenBHL: The history of four-footed beasts and serpents. *In Pokémon werden die Schuppen verschiedener Drachen-Pokémon zu diversen Dingen verarbeitet: **Aus den Schuppen von Grandiras wurden früher Waffen und Gebrauchsgegenstände hergestelltPokéwiki: Grandiras, und auch die Schuppen seiner Vorentwicklung Mediras ergeben sehr gute Töpfe und Pfannen, die Hitze gut übertragenPokéwiki: Mediras. **Die Schuppen von Knarksel werden zur Herstellung von Medizin verwendetPokéwiki: Knarksel. **Aus den abgestoßenen Häuten von Dratini werden hochwertige Stiefel produziertPokéwiki: Dratini. *In Dungeons & Dragons kann aus Drachenhaut eine meisterhafte Rüstung geschmiedet werden. Da diese nicht aus Metall besteht, können auch Druiden sie ohne Probleme tragenThe Hypertext d20 SRD: Dragonhide (englisch). Herz In der Nibelungensage sollte Sigurd das Herz des Drachen Fafnir für seinen Meister braten, da dieser sich davon Unsterblichkeit erhoffte. Ob diese Wirkung eingetreten wäre stellt sich nie heraus, da Sigurd davon erfuhr und ihn tötete, bevor er das Herz essen konnte. Drachenherzfaser (engl. Dragon heartstring) ist ein Material, das in den Harry Potter Romanen als Kern für Zauberstäbe verwendet wirdHarry Potter Lexikon: Drachenherzfaser. Bei diesen Fasern handelt es sich vermutlich um die Chordae tendineae des DrachenStackExchange: What is a Dragon Heartstring?. Horn Das Horn der Drachen wird laut Dr. Drake u.a. als Rufhorn verwendet, kann aber zu Staub zermahlen auch zu diversen medizinischen oder magischen Zwecken benutzt werden.Dr. Ernest Drake (2004), Expedition in die geheime Welt der Drachen, arsEdition, ISBN 978-3-7607-4818-4 Drachenhorn ist in den Harry Potter Büchern eine Zaubertrankzutat, hier werden vor allem die Hörner des Rumänischen Langhorns verwendet.Harry Potter Wiki: Dragons in the wizarding world (englisch) In den Büchern von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer existieren Drachenhörner, die von den Valyrern benutzt wurden. Drachenreiter nutzten die Hörner in Verbindung mit Bannsprüchen, um Drachen zu kontrollieren. Eines dieser Hörner ist Drachenbinder, dass Euron Graufreud in Valyria gefunden hat und vermutlich aus dem Horn eines Drachen gefertigt ist. Damit will er die drei Drachen von Daenerys Targaryen kontrollieren. Im Manga Monsters werden dem Horn eines Drachen magische Fähigkeiten zugesprochen. Knochen thumb|Skelett eines [[Dovah]]Hauptartikel: Drachenknochen Laut der traditionellen Chinesischen Medizin helfen die Knochen (chin. 龙骨, Lóng Gǔ, lat. Os Draconis) und Zähne (chin. 龙齿, Lóng Chĭ, lat. Dens Draconis) der Drachen, zu Pulver zerstoßen, gegen allerlei Gebrechen. Deshalb werden noch heute in China Drachenknochen verkauft, bei denen es sich häufig um Fossilien von ausgestorbenen Säugetieren handeltChina-Park: Long GuAcupuncture and Chinese Medicine: Dragon Teeth, ähnlich den Drachenknochen von Atessa (Italien), Mixnitz (Österreich) oder Klagenfurt (Österreich). Auch die Legende des Drachen von Sas Vanna beschreibt, dass dessen Knochen gefunden wurden, jedoch ist nicht mehr nachvollziehbar, von welchem Tier diese stammten. In Taiwan gibt es so genanntes Drachenknochen-Gestein (龍紋石), welches durch seinen hohen Kupfergehalt bronzefarben aussiehtWikipedia: Dragon Bone Stone (englisch). Körperflüssigkeiten In der Serie Der Prinz der Drachen erwähnt Claudia, dass so gut wie alles an einem Drachen für dunkle Magie verwendet werden kann, sogar dessen Nasensekret. Krallen In Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix wurden angebliche zermahlene Drachenklauen verkauft, die Intelligenz und Konzentration steigern sollen. Da es sich dabei jedoch nur um Doxy-Mist handelte ist nicht bekannt, ob echte Drachenklauen wirklich diese Wirkung habenHarry Potter Wiki: Dragons in the wizarding world (englisch). Dragon Claw Ooze (dt. Drachenklauenschlamm) ist in Harry Potter vermutlich eine Zaubertrankzutat und wird in Slug & Jiggers Apothecary in der Winkelgasse verkauftHarry Potter Wiki: Dragon Claw Ooze (englisch). Mist thumb|Der Mist eines mexikanischen [[Amphithere]]Hauptartikel: Drachenmist Laut Dr. Ernest Drake ist getrockneter Drachenmist ein sehr guter Dünger, der Pflanzen in Rekordschnelle wachsen lässt. Für Tiere ist er allerdings giftig.Dr. Ernest Drake (2009): Drake's Comprehensive Compendium of Dragonology, Candlewick Press, ISBN 978-0763646233 Auch in Harry Potter wird Drachenmist als Dünger verwendetHarry Potter Wiki: Dragons in the wizarding world (englisch). Der Dung des Pokémon Tortunator soll, obwohl er explosiv ist, diverse Verwendungsmöglichkeiten habenPokéwiki: Tortunator. Tränen In Monster Hunter droppen manche Monster so genannte Wyverntränen, die Kontoobjekte sind, also nach Abschluss einer Quest Rohstoffpunkte einbringen. Drachentränen in God of War können an drei Stellen im Spiel gefunden werden und sind notwendig zum Erschaffen des Talismans Zerstörter Handschuh der Zeitalter. Zähne [[Datei:Drachenzahn_Traumwelt.png|thumb|Der Drachenzahn aus Pokémon verstärkt Attacken vom Typ Drache.]]In der griechischen Mythologie wird mehrfach berichtet, wie Drachenzähne ausgesäht wurden. Daraus sollen Krieger, die so genannten Spartoi, wachsenTheoi.com: Spartoi. Zur Verwendung von Drachenzähnen in der chinesischen Medizin, siehe Abschnitt Knochen. In Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht wird der Zahn eines Schneegeists verwendet, um das Drachenauge aufzusperren. Im Märchen Die drei Hunde dienen die Zähne des Drachen als Beweis für den wahren Drachentöter. Zunge In manchen Drachentöter-Sagen, z.B. Tristan und Isolde oder Die zwei Brüder schneidet der Drachentöter die Zunge des Drachen heraus und kann damit später beweisen, dass er der echte Drachentöter ist, anstatt eines Betrügers, der den zungenlosen Kopf als Beweis bringt. In einem Märchen, Georgic und Merlin, behauptet der falsche Drachentöter, dass er die Zungen gegessen habe. Bei Bad Dragon gibt es ein Spielzeug in Form einer Drachenzunge, welches laut Story aber die Zunge des noch lebenden Drachen darstellt. Sonstiges Im Film Age of the Dragons werden Drachen gejagt, da man aus ihren Körpern gewinnen kann. Quellen Kategorie:Drachenforschung Kategorie:Drachenartefakte